Gas containing ozone at a predetermined concentration has sterilizing and deodorizing effects and is used in various fields. A photochemical reaction using an ultraviolet light source is known as a method for generating such ozone.
An irradiation device using an excimer lamp as an ultraviolet light source is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.